


Who Says Romance Is Dead?

by This Girl Is (non_sequential)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-01
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_sequential/pseuds/This%20Girl%20Is
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Lmeden, for the prompt, "Paris is burning".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Says Romance Is Dead?

"You know," Amy said, gazing at the chaos and destruction that lay outside the TARDIS door, "When you suggested Paris for a honeymoon, I was thinking more City of Romance than Bloody Revolution." At least she'd changed out of her wedding dress. Getting the soot out of her hair was going to be a nightmare, but the dress would have been a lost cause.

"Um." Rory's face was confused, which wasn't that unusual really, but the vague nausea was. "Can we go, I don't know. Somewhere with fewer soldiers? They're making me feel a bit peculiar."

"Ah," the Doctor said. And his face was that annoying mix of knowing and apologetic that meant he knew what it was all about and had no intention of explaining it to them. Smug bastard. It was just as well for him she was in a good mood, having just got married and all. "Well, I think I'm already here somewhere, so that could get awkward." He pulled the door closed and looked at them. God, that tux looked good on him. She bet it would look even better off him. "How about Venice?"

She just looked at him. She could _feel_ Rory giving him the exact same look.

"Alien vampire fish. Good point. Let's think on a grander scale." He darted to console and started prodding things. "There's this amazing place in the Horsehead Nebula where the dominant species are all insect based. They've built these enormous hives-"

As the Doctor rambled she looked at Rory who gave her those big wide innocent eyes. She raised an eyebrow and one corner of his mouth lifted in a little smile.

She moved to stand on one side of the Doctor as Rory moved to the other. "Hives, hmm? Who ever said romance is dead?"

He looked up then, her brilliant but occasionally oblivious Raggedy Doctor, and his face dropped. "Oh. Not the hives, then." And then he was off again. "How about-"

"How about we just stay in," Rory suggested, leaning in close to the Doctor from the other side, head resting against his shoulder so he could look at her. Her boys, beautiful in formalwear. The Doctor and Mr Pond.

The Doctor looked at him with that adorable confused-but-suspicious look he sometimes got when he didn't quite _get_ emotional undercurrents. She smiled widely and he got even more suspicious.

"That's the best offer I've had all night," she said brightly.

The Doctor stepped back from her a little, but just ended up backing into Rory, who slipped his hands around the Doctor's waist. She stepped forward a little so that when he moved forward from Rory he stepped right up to her. "Er, I'll just... go and..." He went slightly crosseyed trying to look at Rory, whose head was still on his shoulder, then back at Amy. "You mean me as well, don't you?"

Rory dipped his head to kiss the Doctor's shoulder. "That's the idea." Amy just smiled some more. From his expression, it might have been a bit more lascivious than she'd intended.

"Right. Well, errr, right then." He wasn't panicking or trying to bolt the way he had last time, he just looked like he wasn't quite sure what to do. She held out both her hands, palm up. Rory took one without hesitation, reaching for her around the Doctor. They stood there for a moment, just waiting. After a moment the Doctor reached slowly for her other hand.

She gripped tightly to both hands and started walking backwards, pulling them both along with her. After everything - and she still wasn't entirely sure what _everything_ was but she'd definitely be finding out later - she was getting everything she'd ever wanted.

As the three of them shuffled down the hall, giggling and nudging each other, the lights in the control room dimmed and the TARDIS hummed contentedly to herself.


End file.
